Rock & Roll
by Anita.belen
Summary: —Pienso igual—me dio una sonrisa picara—, ya sabes, Sexo, drogas, alcohol y Rock and Roll—le dio especial énfasis a la palabra sexo y podría jurar que me puse duro en ese momento.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.**_

_**Bad Ink Contest**_

_**Nombre del OneShot**__**: Rock & Roll**_

_**Nombre del Autor**__**: **_

_**Summary**__**.**_ **—Pienso igual—me dio una sonrisa picara—, ya sabes, **_**Sexo**_**, drogas, alcohol y Rock and Roll—le dio especial énfasis a la palabra sexo y podría jurar que me puse duro en ese momento.**_** TH/OOC/BIC**_

_**Pareja**__**: Edward & Bella**_

_**Número de palabras**__**: 6085**_

"_**Lujuria"**_

Mi día iba de mal en peor, eran exactamente las nueve dieciocho de la noche y yo estaba solo en mi pieza, oculto en mi miseria. Había cambiado mucho y sólo por ella, mi vida estaba dividida en el Edward antes de Jessica y el Edward después de Jessica, más sencillo era el Edward Black y el Edward White. Ahora, estaba metido en un estado depresivo.

Habíamos terminado una relación de dos años esta tarde, ella me dejó, y simplemente por una mentira que su "amiga" le había hecho creer. Lauren era una perra y estaba enojada porque yo no me había querido acostar con ella, por ello inventó que nos habíamos acostado, haciéndose la víctima y diciéndole a Jess que estaba arrepentida y toda esa basura que las mujeres siempre creen, yo, por supuesto, me decepcioné porque mi novia había creído algo sin siquiera haberlo conversado conmigo.

Pero en fin, ahora faltaba que ella volviera y cuando eso pasara yo ya no estaría allí; se supone que en las relaciones hay confianza y si ella no confía en mí, no estoy seguro de querer volver con ella.

Justo en ese momento llegó Mike, un amigo que no veía hace mucho, entró a mi pieza y se sentó a mi lado, palpando el ambiente depresivo que me consumía.

—Viejo, estas hecho una mierda—me dijo sin rodeos—, pero aquí está tu salvación – se apuntó a sí mismo.

—No molestes, Mike, no tengo ganas de salir—dije mientras me desparramaba en mi cama.

—Edward, me decepcionas, ¿Dónde quedó el _Rockero_ de antes?—me preguntó.

—Se fue cuando empecé a salir con Jessica—me escuchaba como una niñita _Emo_, y me estaba empezando a enojar, no puede ser que esté sufriendo por una mujer que no confía en mí.

—Vale, hermano, ahora tenemos que revivir al _Rockero_—levantó las cejas sugestivamente, lo que me hizo reír—Vamos de fiesta, yo invito esta noche.

—Mike, eres un pendejo—dije con una carcajada—Pero, vamos. Sólo espera y me baño.

—Ok, yo invitaré a más gente—me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi laptop.

Salí de mi pieza, busqué una toalla y me metí a la ducha, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara bajo el agua y se llevara todo el estrés del día. Pronto salí del baño sólo con la toalla, en dirección a mi pieza, dónde aún estaba Mike mirando el ordenador. Me desnudé y empecé a buscar la ropa que usaría. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que el _Rockero_ debía revivir, así que me puse mi polera de _Pink Floyd_, la negra de la suerte, unos Jeans desgastados, los converses de la suerte y mi cazadora de cuero negro, me sentía libre como el Edward de antes, y eso era lo que buscaba así que cumplí mi cometido. Busqué el dinero que había ahorrado para el regalo de aniversario de Jessica y decidí gastar la mitad esta noche. Eso era bastante, nos aseguraba una buena resaca para mañana. Cuando ya eran las once treinta de la noche, salimos en mi moto, mi amada _Harley Devidson,_ un monumento a cualquier motocicleta que haya rodado antes por la carretera, ésta era perfecta, yo la amaba y Jessica la odiaba, por eso ahora no dejaría de usarla jamás.

Una de las cosas que aprendí estando, o mejor dicho, terminando con ella, es que si ella de verdad me hubiera querido, me habría aceptado como soy y no transformándome en alguien que no quiero ser. Mientras más lo pensaba, más me preguntaba ¿Cómo pudimos durar tanto tiempo? Somos completamente diferentes, ella es correcta, yo soy rebelde, ella escucha el pop barato de las radios, mientras que yo escucho los clásicos de _"The Doors", "Pink Floyd", "Van Halen",_ y muchos clásicos más.

Nunca la engañé, jamás le fui infiel, es mas, algunas veces tenía que sacarme a las chicas de encima y como es obvio, oportunidades de no ser fiel tuve muchas, pero no caí en la tentación, porque según yo, la amaba, pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

La primera parada fue en una estación de auto servicio, debía llenar el tanque de gasolina, mientras tanto, Mike fue a comprar cigarrillos y dos _Red Bull*_ para el camino. Sentí un sonido raro proveniente del motor, pero como estábamos a metros de llegar al _Nigth Club_ no me detuve.

Llegamos al _"Salvaje"_ y me di cuenta que a mi moto le salía humo. "Mierda, que la noche no empeore." Dije para mis adentros. Mike me avisó que ningún otro amigo había podido venir, y a este punto, ya estaba seguro de que la noche iba a empeorar.

Entramos y para mala suerte nuestra, habían muy pocas personas, y para rematar, las mujeres que estaban ahí, no eran precisamente monumentos a la belleza, pero había que ser positivo así que fuimos rápidamente hasta la barra y pedimos tequila para pasar las penas o celebrar, la verdad daba lo mismo el porqué estábamos tomando, lo importante era disfrutar la noche. Pronto era aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, un poco más y nos aburrimos de ese antro.

Fuimos a un clandestino a comprar cigarrillos, una botella de _ron _y una _Coca–Cola_ para ver que hacíamos después, nos fuimos a parar a la esquina del bar donde habíamos estado, pero no pensábamos entrar otra vez, nos quedamos en la esquina bebiendo el _ron_ y fumando.

Quería ir a otra parte, porque cada vez que pasaba un auto tenía que guardar la botella dentro de mi chaqueta, así que decidimos quedarnos sólo cinco minutos más a ver si pasaba gente que nos invitara a otra parte.

—Parece que la noche nos está sonriendo—dijo apuntando unas mujeres que venían hacia nosotros.

—Párate, hombre—lo levanté con una mano—. Creo que deberíamos irnos con ellas.

A Mike le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol pero nada preocupante, todavía.

Al parecer la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado, ya que entre las niñas que venían, estaba Lauren, me dio un ataque de rabia, sólo quería ir y torcerle el cuello con mis propias manos, pero después de mirar a las demás chicas lo pensé mejor, en realidad no pensé porque mis ojos se encontraron con una castaña despampanante, algo ebria, pero despampanante al fin y al cabo. E iban con tres mujeres más, una pareja de lesbianas que ya conocía y otra gordita que también conocía y era muy agradable.

Pensé que Lauren no tendría el descaro de venir a saludarnos, pero afortunadamente me equivoqué, y trajo arrastrando a la preciosa castaña feliz.

—¡Ehy! ¿Qué hacen tan solos?—preguntó ella, tratando de parecer seductora.

—Esperando a alguna bella mujer que quiera acompañarnos—dijo Mike siguiéndole el jueguito.

—Pero debo saludar correctamente—dijo guiñándonos un ojo y besando nuestras mejillas.

—En mi país son dos—dijo rápidamente Mike y le besó ambas mejillas.

—Soy Edward—le dije a la castaña mientras que Lauren reía como loca de las aburridas bromas de Mike.

—Qué bien—me dijo con entusiasmo—Ya te conocía.

—¿Sí?—Estaba realmente sorprendido, yo debería acordarme de un rostro tan bello.

—La verdad no.—rió un poco—Jamás te había visto, pero acostumbro a hacer eso.

—Oh—estaba un poco decepcionado, yo quería conocerla—¿Tu nombre es…?

—Bella—dijo y en ese momento la llamó su amiga —¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—Ya sabemos a dónde ir—dijo dando un par de saltitos.—En la casa de Erick hay una fiesta, sé que es un soquete,—dijo rodando los ojos—pero me dijeron que habrá mucho alcohol.

—Y yo tengo una botella justo aquí—dije sacando la botella desde dentro de mi cazadora—es _ron_, y tengo dinero para comprar más.

—Dame eso—Bella me arrebató la botella y comenzó a beber como si fuera agua.

—Ehy ¡Nena!—dijo Mike—deja algo para los demás.

Todos reímos, incluida ella, y nos pusimos a esperar un taxi. La observé embobado, era realmente linda, tenía puestos unos pantalones _artesanales*, _y una _musculosa blanca*,_ llevaba un collar hecho a mano y el pelo suelto, unas zapatillas de no sé qué marca pero en ella todo se veía armonioso.

Tenía una delantera impresionante que con su polera se veía mejor aún, me quedé pegado, observando bastante tiempo esa parte de su anatomía, mientras seguía bajando me di cuenta que su trasero no era tan grande pero se veía realmente delicioso, pequeño, pero redondo y bien formado, se veía firme y no podía imaginarme el sólo tocarlo.

Tuve que reprimirme y poner la imagen mental de mi abuela en pijama para no tener una erección ahí en medio de la calle. De nuevo, subí mi mirada hacia su cara, tenía unos ojos color chocolate que realmente mataban, un cabello que fácilmente le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, unos labios carnosos y seguramente muy adictivos, una sonrisa perfecta y dado el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba, se reía por cualquier cosa.

Se desamarró su zapatilla y le pidió a todo el mundo que se la amarrara, a todos menos a mí, yo lo habría hecho encantado, pero en el momento en que se lo iba a ofrecer, ella se agachó dándome una buena vista de sus pechos, se le veía el sujetador negro y era una imagen que dudo pueda sacar algún día de mi cabeza, en el momento en que se levantó, seguí la travesía de sus pechos y desafortunadamente me encontró mirándola.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bastante, más de lo que imaginas—sólo se rió y pronto yo me uní a sus carcajadas.

Todos estaban en su propio mundo mientras yo me dedicaba a observar a Bella. Mike estaba tratando de ligarse a Lauren, la pareja de lesbianas estaban conversando con Alice, mientras ésta última estaba dando saltitos y reía de no sé qué, Bella estaba con ellas pero sólo se limitaba a reír, y yo estaba parado en la acera esperando por el maldito taxi que no se dignaba a pasar.

Cinco minutos después pasó un taxi, pero el conductor dijo que éramos muchos para un solo auto por lo que le pedimos que enviara otro para nosotros. El primer taxi se fue con la pareja de lesbianas y Alice, nosotros nos quedamos a esperar el segundo.

Bella, Mike, Lauren y yo no tuvimos que esperar mucho porque el taxi se demoró menos de diez minutos en llegar, el conductor de éste llevaba a alguien a su lado por lo que tuvimos que meternos todos en el asiento de atrás, Lauren se acomodó al costado de Mike y éste, ni tonto, ni perezoso, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, yo me subí después pero me di cuenta que no quedaba espacio para Bella, ella quería esperar otro taxi y le dije que no se preocupara que yo esperaría el próximo, estábamos peleando por quién esperaba cuando Mike habló.

—Edward vuelve a subir y llévala en tus malditas piernas. —al parecer a Bella se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol porque se sonrojó.

—A mí no me molesta—dije rápidamente—¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—Creo que no—dijo mientras yo subía nuevamente al taxi.

Cuando ella se acomodó en mis piernas, partimos rumbo a la casa del tipo ese de la fiesta. Tener a Bella en mis piernas fue la más deliciosa tortura a la que jamás fui sometido, pesaba muy poco y comprobé –_accidentalmente_– que tenía el trasero tan duro como me imaginé, la abracé por la espalda con el pretexto de que estuviera más cómoda, y comprobé que su abdomen era igual de firme que su trasero, y casi me pongo duro de sólo pensarlo.

Hubo un momento en que ella se estiró para hablarle a Lauren y su polera blanca se levantó dejándome ver el inicio de su espalda, y ¡Dios! Ella tenía un tatuaje donde terminaba ésta. Era el tribal mas sensual que había visto en toda mi vida, luego volvió a su posición inicial sobre mis piernas y se puso el cabello del hombro izquierdo hacia delante, dándome una excelente vista de su perfecto cuello, pero mi sorpresa fue más cuando vi que ahí había otro tatuaje, pero éste era una palabra en un idioma raro. No sé que me pasó, pero no me aguanté el impulso de besar su tatuaje.

—¿Qué dice?—pregunté poniendo mis labios en su oído.

—Es mi nombre en_ cantones_, Isabella—otro dato curioso acerca de ella.

—Llegamos—dijo Lauren mientras abría la puerta del taxi.

Mike pagó y nos bajamos, entramos al ante jardín donde nos recibió un muy sonriente dueño de casa. El muy estúpido saludó con un abrazo a Bella y me horroricé cuando vi que puso sus asquerosas manos en el perfecto trasero de ella, pero afortunadamente ella pronto se alejó y le dijo que no pasaría nada con él, ni esta noche, ni nunca.

Entramos a la casa y vi que estaba llena de gente ebria, había mucha gente que conocía, la mayoría era de la facultad y otras mujeres con las que había estado antes de Jessica. El ambiente olía a alcohol y tabaco, me encontré feliz hasta que me di cuenta de que Bella había desaparecido de mi vista, también todas sus amigas, incluyendo a Lauren.

Vi que había chicas lindas en la fiesta, pero nadie se le comparaba a Bella, estábamos Mike y yo cotizando a las mujeres que estaban pero no encontré a nadie que me calentara como lo hacía ella. Decepcionado, salí al patio, y al no encontrarla, me bajaron las ganas de estar ahí. Encontramos un auto a medio armar y nos apoyamos en él, podría decir que mi amigo estaba totalmente ebrio, hablaba raro y trastabillaba al caminar, me reí un poco de él y seguimos bebiendo lo que quedaba de ron.

Cuando se nos acabó, quisimos ir a comprar más, pero no conocíamos el sector, no le dimos mucha importancia y fuimos hasta donde nuestros pies nos llevaran, afortunadamente había una botillería a una cuadra de la casa del pelmazo, puse mi celular en alta voz, con _"Welcome to the jungle" _a todo volumen, con un par de cervezas y otra botella de _ron,_ volvimos a la fiesta a ver si veía a Bella otra vez, y beber con ella toda la noche, y si podía, otras cosas más.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento y me apuré a llegar, pero cuando estábamos en el porche de la casa, Mike se sintió algo mal por el humo y todo eso, creo que el alcohol lo encontró mal parado y se mareó más de lo que ya estaba.

Fuimos al patio otra vez pues Mike se veía a punto de vomitar y creí que le haría mejor el aire puro, seguí bebiendo solo, porque obviamente mi amigo ya no podía más. A los cinco minutos llegó mi castaña feliz con Lauren, creo que estaban discutiendo por algo, pero pronto estallaron en risas las dos.

—Edward, quiero decirte algo. —Me habló Lauren—Como tú eres mi amigo, creo que tienes derecho a saber—tomó una bocanada de aire mientras yo esperaba a que hablara—. Sé que es fuerte lo que voy a decir, pero te pido que no me juzgues... Soy lesbiana.

—Está bien—dije no creyéndole nada—Yo no juzgo a nadie.

En ese momento llegó Alice y se puso a conversar con nosotros mientras bebíamos, nos reímos y pasamos un buen rato, luego de eso ella se fue a no sé donde con Lauren y Bella se quedó sola con nosotros.

—No me lo creo—dijo en tono confidencial—la conozco desde hace como diez años y si hay algo imposible, es que Lauren sea lesbiana—rodó los ojos y rió—. Le gustan demasiado los machos como para dejarlos.

—Creo lo mismo—la apoyé—, pero, para que hacer problemas en esta fiesta, solo quiere llamar la atención.

—Pienso igual—me dio una sonrisa picara—, ya sabes, _Sexo_, drogas, alcohol y Rock and Roll—le dio especial énfasis a la palabra sexo y podría jurar que me puse duro en ese momento.

Yo estaba tan anonadado por lo que me dijo que sólo atiné a beber un largo sorbo a mi botella. Luego de eso, seguimos hablando de lo que le gustaría estudiar después de terminar el colegio, descubrí que estaba en último año y que quería estudiar literatura, le gustaba el rock y era perfecta para mí. Le conté de mi vida en la universidad, que me faltaba un año para terminar periodismo, lo que me gustaba, lo que no, como había conocido a Lauren y luego todas las típicas conversaciones que los ebrios tienen. Mike trataba de acaparar su atención, y juro que me aguanté para no golpearlo.

Lauren llegó y se veía bastante mal, tenía el maquillaje corrido y sus senos casi saltaban de su escote, pero de una manera grotesca. Se veía realmente mal.

—Tengo ganas de fumar—dijo de sopetón Bella y amablemente le di uno de mis cigarrillos—. Gracias.

—Por nada—creo que si me hubiese pedido la luna en dos segundos ya la tendría a sus pies. —Todo para una linda chica.

—Creo que eres bastante ingenuo—me dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro—. Yo hablaba de fumar yerba.

—No tengo—en mi cabeza pasaban mil y una formas de conseguirla.

—Pero tú tienes—interrumpió Lauren.

—¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Alice.

—Una hoja—dijo Bella e hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano—, pero Edward no quiere.

—Sí quiero—respondí rápidamente.

—Vamos al baño—después de esto todos seguimos a Lauren.

Creí que era estúpido fumar en un baño, pero necesitábamos luz y en el patio no había.

El baño era pequeñísimo y con suerte pudimos cerrar la puerta, me las arreglé para sacar un papelillo de mi billetera y meter la hoja en él, lo enrollé y quedó listo para fumar. Bella estaba sentada en la lavadora y fue una imagen tan sensual que me quedé boquiabierto mirándola. Se veía hermosa. Lo fumamos entre todos los que estábamos en el baño, menos Mike, que no fumaba marihuana, y sólo nos miraba y tocaba a Lauren. Lentamente, me empecé a relajar y supe que me estaba haciendo efecto la marihuana y quería seguir fumando, pero pronto se acabó.

Salimos todos del baño y nos pusimos a bailar, la canción se llamaba "Sexo Seguro", un reggaetón y por lo visto a Bella le encantaba porque la cantó entera mientras se movía sensualmente contra mí, después de esa bailamos "La Loba" de Shakira y por último una canción llamada "Tu Aroma". Luego de esto le dije que saliéramos un rato al patio, y me acompañó, desafortunadamente también nos siguieron Mike y Lauren, pero no los tomamos en cuenta, después de un rato riéndonos de la nada mi amigo se llevo a Lauren de la mano y no sé a donde fueron, no es como si me importara mucho de todos modos.

—Estamos solos—dijo sugestivamente ella.

—¿Qué propones?—me encantó su actitud sensual, su forma de hablar.

—Tengo un par de ideas—y fue tan sensual que me puse duro en el momento.

Ella se acercó lentamente a mí, puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba sus caderas. Empezó a besar lentamente mi cuello mientras masajeaba mi cabello, bajó sus manos hasta mi pecho y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar un lugar más privado?—levantó una de sus perfectas cejas.

Miré hacia todos lados y vi que Lauren nos miraba con cara de odio, pero eso no me importaba en este momento, la verdad nunca me importaba, volví a evaluar el lugar y la tomé por la cintura mientras nos dirigíamos dentro de la casa, donde rápidamente vi unas escaleras y casi corrí hasta ellas, subimos de la mano a buscar una habitación, en el pasillo se veían cuatro puertas.

Abrí la primera y, error, había una pareja jadeante dentro de ésta, la segunda puerta era un baño, detrás de la tercera puerta había un mundo de Barbie y dudo que me pudiera concentrar correctamente ahí, y con toda mi excitación abrí la puerta cuatro y… ¡Bingo! Era una habitación perfecta con una cama grande y creo que era la pieza de los padres del dueño de casa.

Entramos, y a penas cerré la puerta, le puse el seguro para que nadie nos interrumpiera, me lancé a besarla desesperadamente, pero ella no me respondió el beso. Lo intenté de nuevo pero ella se corrió y me dejó parado con sus manos en mi pecho, me desconcerté porque si no había entendido mal las señales, esto era lo que ella quería y no veía explicación lógica para que me detuviera, a menos que haya malinterpretado todo. _¡Oh, rayos!_ Me dije a mi mismo, lo más probable es que haya sido un estúpido y ahora ella piensa que yo soy un psicópata violador, y no me quiera ver nunca más en su vida, soy el idiota más grande del mundo por desaprovechar la tremenda mujer que estaba frente a mí.

—Si algo te molestó…—sentí sus dedos en mis labios.

—Sé lo que estas pensando—me miró directo a los ojos—. Pero es que no quiero hacerlo en esta pieza.

—¿No quieres en esta pieza o no quieres hacerlo conmigo?—allí iban mis últimas esperanzas de estar con ella—No quiero que te sientas obligada a algo…

—¿Estás loco, verdad?—Me miró incrédula—Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan caliente—tomó mi mano con una sonrisa picara—¿Sientes lo mojada que estoy por ti?—Ella tenía mi mano y la metió entre sus pantalones justo en su entrepierna, y si antes estaba duro, puedo asegurar que ahora parecía una roca.

—Entonces, ¿Adónde vamos?—bufó y soltó mi mano.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras—se puso un dedo en la barbilla—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?—Me preguntó y no tuve que pensarlo dos veces.

—Vamos, llamemos un taxi y llegamos en dos segundos—ella se carcajeó.

—¿Hay alguien ansioso por aquí?—se rió otra vez.

Bajamos las escaleras y llamamos a un taxi, nos subimos a éste entre abrazos y besos cortos, de pronto, se me ocurrió algo que jamás había hecho y esperaba que a ella no le molestara. Bajé mi mano y la puse en su rodilla, comencé a subir lentamente por su muslo, ella me miró inquisitivamente mas no dijo nada y lo tomé como un pase.

Seguí subiendo mi mano por su muslo mientras mis dedos dibujaban suaves círculos por donde tocaban, hasta que llegué a su entrepierna, ella tomó una profunda respiración, mas no me detuvo, introduje mis dedos entre su pantalón y sus bragas, la acaricié lentamente hasta que ella envistió contra mi mano, sonreí porque yo era el afortunado tipo que le causaba esas sensaciones a ella. Si mi erección había bajado cuando salimos de la casa, ahora se encontraba en todo su esplendor, pero aún no me olvidaba del taxista.

Le di mi dirección mientras me lanzaba una mirada interrogante a la que sólo respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Mis dedos seguían trabajando en Bella y sentí como sus paredes se estaban empezando a tensar, pero creí que ella no podría disimular un orgasmo, y muy a mi pesar saqué mis dedos de ella que me miró enojada por dejarla frustrada sexualmente, pero me metí los dedos a la boca y me encantó su sabor, era dulce, más dulce de lo que habría imaginado, ella abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de sus orbitas, su boca se puso en forma de una pequeña "O".

El taxi paró y salté del auto rápidamente, abrí su puerta y casi corrimos al ascensor del edificio, nos besamos ansiosa y desesperadamente dentro de éste, subimos en lo que me pareció nada de tiempo hasta el noveno piso en que vivía, entramos y aún con la luz apagada no nos separamos, mis labios no dejaron los suyos hasta que sentí que me faltaba el aire, aproveché ese momento para prender la luz, y en ese momento vi la imagen más sensual que pude haber visto en mis veintiún años de vida, ella parecía una diosa, sus cabellos caían libremente por su espalda y respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados a causa de mis besos, las mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada estaba oscura por el deseo que la poseía.

Me lancé a dominar su boca nuevamente y ella gustosa me recibió. Fuimos a tropezones hasta mi habitación y cuando entramos, la acorralé contra la pared, me separé otra vez para observarla en todo su esplendor mientras encendía la luz. Mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, me maravillé con los sonidos que salían de su boca, le quité la polera y descubrí lo perfecta que era. Ella me empujó suavemente hasta llegar a la cama, cuando golpeé el borde de ésta con la parte de atrás de mis rodillas caí hacia atrás quedando a completa merced de ella.

—Creo que tienes mucha ropa—me dijo entre besos.

Sacó mi cazadora de cuero mientras me besaba, luego levantó mi playera y comenzó a besar mi cuello y pecho, a dibujar mis abdominales con sus dedos. Estaba tan excitado que mi erección dolía dentro del pantalón, me las arreglé para sacarme las zapatillas solo y patearlas fuera de la cama. Bella estaba sentada sobre mi erección y se movía constantemente causando una exquisita fricción, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quitó mi pantalón y quedé sólo en bóxers.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?—dijo entre besos, mientras mi respiración era vergonzosamente agitada.

—Esta noche estoy a tu disposición—dije rápidamente—. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

Se levantó y se puso a buscar un no sé qué, fue cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba casi desnudo y ella tenía casi toda su ropa puesta. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca encontró lo que estaba buscando y sonrió malignamente, me dio la espalda otra vez y buscó otra cosa mientras yo seguía tirado en la cama, a su espera, a su merced, me senté en la cabecera para tener una mejor vista de ella. Se giró rápidamente hacia mi dirección y subió a mi cama con una cámara filmadora en una mano y en la otra traía un par de… ¿Corbatas? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? No tengo idea, pero esta mujer me tenía loco.

—Saluda la cámara Edward—me enfocó.

—¿Piensas grabarnos?—pregunté estúpidamente.

—Es sólo para que tengas un recuerdo mío—me miró con culpabilidad—. Si no quieres la puedo dejar por ahí.

—Tonta, ven aquí—la atraje por la cintura—. Te dije que haría todo lo que me pidieras.

—Muy bien—dijo y luego me dio un profundo beso.

Dejó la cámara en el velador buscando el ángulo perfecto para nosotros.

Mis dos manos masajeaban su trasero mientras dominaba nuestro beso, metí mi lengua en su boca, sintiendo su sabor, queriendo marcar ese territorio como mío. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la ató al cabecero de la cama mientras comía de mis labios. Luego, tomó mí otra mano e hizo el mismo proceso, las ataduras no eran firmes, con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria podría haberlas quitado, pero no lo hice porqué este juego me parecía excitante.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y pecho, ninguna mujer con la que había estado le había sacado partido a mis pectorales, pero Bella… me estaba excitando de tal forma que dolía, mi erección estaba palpitante y ansiosa por ser liberada, el bóxer me quedaba realmente pequeño. Se quitó el pantalón y vi una tanga negra que daban ganas de comerla a juego con el sujetador, que contrastaban con su piel de porcelana, su cabello caía por sobre sus pechos, dándome la visión de una diosa sobre mí, de pronto, se quitó el sujetador, y quitó el cabello que la cubría de mi vista, mis manos ardían por tocarla, quería probar sus gloriosos pechos, hacerla gozar, que jamás se olvidase de mí.

Besó mi ombligo y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Bajó lentamente mi bóxer y se lamió los labios.

—Tan grande —dijo, creo que para sí misma.

—Todo para ti, amor—se sonrojó.

Me tomó entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño masaje de arriba abajo pasando sus uñas por mis venas y con un movimiento involuntario envestí su mano, se agachó un poco mientras me daba una sonrisa maliciosa, dio un pequeño beso en la punta de mi erección, y una gran lamida al tronco de mi pene, con una mirada seductora empezó a lamer a Eddy pero jamás llegaba a la punta, yo estaba casi llorando por la placentera tortura que ella me producía, ya había salido liquido pre-seminal, tomó la base de mi erección con su pequeña mano, dio una lamida a mi glande y se la metió a la boca, vi cómo su cabeza subía y bajaba sobre mí, usaba su lengua y dientes para darme más placer. Vergonzosos gemidos y jadeos salían de mi boca, casi me vengo cuando relajó su garganta para recibirme casi entero dentro de su boca, envestía contra su boca frenéticamente y cuando estuve a punto de correrme, saqué las amarras de mis manos y las puse en su cabeza para marcar un ritmo y ver sus ojos mientras me hacía tocar el cielo. Tomé su cabello y seguí envistiendo, estaba a punto de venirme pero no sabía si a ella le gustaría que me vinieran en su boca.

—Bella—mi voz salió más ronca y suplicante de lo esperado—, me voy a correr.

—Vente cariño—dijo cuando sacó mi miembro de su boca—. Yo te recibo.

Volvió a meter mi miembro a su boca y con tres envestidas más, me vine dentro de su boca, y casi me vengo otra vez cuando vi que se lo tragó todo. Luego de esto me besó y pude sentir mi sabor en ella, nos giré dejándola atrapada bajó mi cuerpo, la besé otra vez y bajé besando todo su cuello hasta que llegué al valle de sus senos.

—Eh querido hacer esto toda la noche—dije contra sus pechos—. Se ven deliciosos.

—Qué…—metí su pezón a mi boca—Oh, mierda. Haz eso de nuevo.

—A tus órdenes—dije y empecé a trabajar en sus pechos.

Me turnaba entre ellos, los besaba, lamía y mordía incansablemente. Era como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de ella, mientras que mi boca estaba en su seno izquierdo, tenía una mano atendiendo el otro seno y la otra bajando lentamente por su abdomen. Mientras más bajaba, más fuerte eran sus gemidos, cuando llegué a su intimidad, pude sentir lo excitada que estaba con sólo tocar sus empapadas bragas, empecé a trazar círculos en su clítoris por sobre la tela, la besé y me tragué todos sus jadeos, ella estaba totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que yo le estaba dando.

Di un beso en cada pezón y comencé a bajar por su plano estomago. Me demoré un poco en su ombligo, fue algo que la hizo reír, cuando llegué a sus bragas, las bajé con mis dientes por sus largas piernas, me di cuenta que ella estaba perfectamente rasurada, me dieron ganas de probarla en seguida, pero quería torturarla un poco, igual como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Besé sus tobillos, la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y me demoré un poco más del debido en la parte interior de sus muslos, besé y lamí mientras olfateaba su dulce aroma.

Pasé mi lengua por su entrada, tratando de tomar todo lo que ella pudiera darme, lamí sus labios mientras ella soltaba jadeos y me tomaba fuertemente de los cabellos, pasé por alrededor de su clítoris aún sin tocarlo, succioné sus labios y ella envestía frenéticamente contra mi cara.

—Oh, dios—dijo ella cuando presioné su clítoris con mi lengua.

—No, dios no, —le dije riendo, y un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo—Soy Edward.

—Presumido, ah—se sacudió otra vez—, sólo sigue trabajando.

No le respondí, sólo la agarré por el trasero firmemente para que dejara de mover un poco sus caderas, mi boca trabajaba rápido en su intimidad, pero pude sentir que se tensaba cuando uno de mis dedos bajó hasta su centro, adentrándose profundamente mientras que succionaba su clítoris, no pasó mucho tiempo de esto cuando se vino sin previo aviso, me bebí todos sus fluidos y lamí hasta dejarla limpia.

Cuando terminé, me acomodé a su lado mientras ella, con una brillante sonrisa, me abrazaba y daba un pasional beso. El ambiente estaba empezando a calentarse otra vez cuando recordé que no tenía preservativos, me tensé ante tal pensamiento.

—Dime que tomas la píldora—supliqué.

—Sí, la tomo y estoy limpia—después de eso se echó a reír.

—También estoy limpio—me uní a sus risas, pero la mía era de alivio.

—¿Listo, galán?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Siempre listo, nena—dije mientras me acomodaba sobre ella.

La besé mientras me adentraba en su femineidad, estaba muy estrecha y caliente, tan húmeda que no me costó mucho penetrarla completamente, en la habitación sólo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, pronto, el ritmo que llevábamos no fue suficiente por lo que lo aceleré mientras le decía lo perfecta que era. Ahora, ella sólo pedía más y yo no era quien para negarle nada a una diosa como ella, sentí sus paredes tensarse en torno a mi miembro y supe que a ella le faltaba tan poco como a mí, sólo tenía que aguantar hasta que ella llegase, porque no era de caballeros el venirse antes.

—Edward—dijo entrecortadamente—. Me voy a correr.

—Córrete para mí, hermosa—bajé una de mis manos hasta su clítoris—. Sólo déjate ir, amor.

Cuando pellizqué su clítoris, sus paredes se cerraron completamente en torno a mi miembro, gritó mi nombre y se relajó completamente, yo, casi al mismo tiempo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me vine también gritando su nombre, luego me derrumbé sobre ella.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, su respiración se regularizó y pensé que estaba dormida hasta que empezó a acariciar los cabellos de mi nuca, levanté la cabeza para mirar su rostro, ella estaba sonriendo.

—Eso estuvo bien—me sonrió.

—¿Sólo bien?—pregunté mientras sonreía, ella rodó los ojos.

—Más que bien—aceptó.

—Está amaneciendo—dije tristemente.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó notando mi repentina baja de ánimo.

—No quiero que termine esta noche—dije sinceramente—. Tú dormirás un rato, pero luego tomaras tus cosas y te irás, no quiero olvidarte.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo—me dio una sonrisa triste, pero pronto se hizo verdadera—¿Recuerdas esto?—me mostró la cámara—Puedes verlo las veces que quieras—dijo riendo.

—¿No podemos repetir?—hice un puchero.

—Podemos, pero ahora estoy algo cansada—seguía acariciando mi cabello.

—Sé que es algo pronto pero… —tomé una profunda respiración—¿Podría volver a verte?—esperé pacientemente su respuesta, mi estomago se apretó ante un posible No.

—Seguro—dijo sonriendo—.Cuando tú quieras.

—Perfecto—estaba más que feliz en ese momento.

—Ahora, ¿podríamos dormir un poco?—hizo un puchero tan sensual que no me aguanté las ganas de tomar su labio inferior entre los míos.

—Sólo si me prometes que estarás aquí cuando despierte—cambié.

—Siempre que me quieras ver—sonrió.

Después de eso se dio vuelta para que la abrazara por la espalda, de nuevo me detuve a ver sus tatuajes, besé ambos y la abracé, me quedé un rato despierto, escuchando su respiración y oliendo su cabello. Sentí vibrar mi celular en alguna parte de la habitación, con toda la lentitud del mundo me levanté a buscarlo y vi un mensaje de Jessica pidiendo perdón, rodé los ojos y fui nuevamente a la cama con mi diosa personal.

_FIN._

_*Redbull: Bebida con alto contenido de cafeína que altera el comportamiento físico causando que el ánimo suba. No contiene alcohol, pero se suele mezclar con bebidas que lo contengan._

_*Pantalones artesanales: Pantalones de tela hecha a mano, son bastante hippies, son muy populares en Chile._

_*Musculosa blanca: Es una playera sin mangas y se usan para ir a la playa o para salir de noche, es como una polera de tirantes pero esta los tiene mucho más gruesos._

_Este Shot esta total y completamente dedicado a Cath! Que fue mi beta y espero que lo siga siendo por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo más saludos para los que leen. Besitos, Bye =)_


End file.
